One Fateful Night
by Gothic-Angel13
Summary: What happens whenever Kagome is raped? New ending! New and revised! Please read! just read it! please! no suicide, no killing, hospital, or anything like that. completely new ending!
1. Beginning

Kagome appeared from the well pale, weak, and looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks. Sango came over to greet her friend and when she touched Kagome's shoulder Kagome screamed. Sango gave her a confused look.

"You startled me"

"You think?"

When Kagome came to the village everyone looked at her in shock. They had never seen Kagome in such a condition. Inu-Yasha approached her "Are you sure you're ready to go?" giving everything she had she smiled and tried to perk up and said "of course, now let's go!"

After walking around looking for Naraku, they set up camp. That night, Kagome went over to the Hot Springs and just jumped in. Her face laying in the hot water, thinking of what happened:

**EARLIER**

Kagome was walking home from school to get her stuff packed to get to the Feudal Era. When suddenly she was pulled into an alley. The guy told her he would kill her if she screamed or tried to escape. He led her to this open hid-away that belonged to this gang. One by one they had their way with her. Sometimes, more then one man at a time. She just lay there biting her lip to keep herself from screaming in pain. After they were through with her, they took a knife and they all marked her with a line across her back.

**PRESENT**

All Kagome wanted at that point was to die. She hated herself for not standing up to those men or even trying to prevent what had happened by walking with her friends.

Inu-Yasha was walking around, making sure everything was ok. When he looked over at the Hot Springs he saw Kagome's body laying face down in the water and the marks on her back. He ran down to see what was wrong. He pulled her up from the water as she gasped for air.

"What were you doing stupid?"

Kagome started to cry. Feeling guilty Inu-Yasha carried her out of the water, not looking at her body. Once they were out he gave her his kimono. He held her as she cried, he didn't ask what was wrong, it wasn't the right moment for that question.

Everyone came over to see what was going on.

Sango looked into Kagome's eyes and she knew something serious had happened.

"Kagome…" said Sango

"I'm sorry, I disturbed your sleep. Here, let me make you some tea to help you sleep"

As Kagome stood up she had fainted and fell into Inu-Yasha's arms.

They decided to take Kagome back to the village to see Kaede. Kaede examined Kagome's body while she slept and when she felt her stomach she knew what it was…Kagome was pregnant.

"How can this be?" Inu-Yasha asked

"Only Kagome knows the truth. We best not push her. Something must have happened"

Inu-Yasha was up all night making sure Kagome was okay, and that whenever she woke up he could find out what happened.

The next morning Kagome awoke. Kaede had everyone step outside while she talked to Kagome. Kagome had told her everything. Kaede sat there in shock. She couldn't believe that someone would do that to her, after all she had the kindest heart she had ever known.

"Kagome, what are those scars on your back?"

"After they…they reach marked their 'victory' with a mark on my back with a knife"

"You poor child"

"Where's Inu-Yasha?"

"He's outside with everyone else, he wanted to talk to you"

Kagome and Inu-Yasha sat by the well. She told him what happened and how she was pregnant. She told him about what they did to her, the rape and the cutting of her back. He sat there with his arm around her, carefully not to harm the cuts on her back. Kagome was afraid to go to her own time alone so they both went and stayed at Kagome's time. She lay in her bed wide-awake. Inu-Yasha was sitting there asleep.


	2. Month One

Kagome knew that she would have to keep this baby even though it meant that she was letting the rapists when against her. Making her skip school for a reason now, a medical reason. She watched Inu-Yasha most of the night since she couldn't sleep.

The next day they went back to the feudal era. Inu-Yasha carried her in his arms now, they were both afraid of hurting the baby. Even though Kagome didn't want it she knew she had to keep it because it would be a disgrace to have an abortion. She also had to have extra stuff in her bag, such as pillows for her back, towels (if she got sick), and more then one first aid cases.

"So, Kagome, any idea on when the baby is gonna get here?" asked Shippo

"They will be here in 9 months"

"Is it going to slow us down?" asked Inu-Yasha

Kagome gave him a dirty look. 'How could he call a baby 'it'?'

"I've thought about it, once I have it I'm going to have it stay in my time with my mom to care for them that way we won't have to worry."

"Perhaps Lady Kagome should stay in her time as well for the time being, that way the baby isn't harmed"

"I'm fine, but once I start to get bigger I'm gonna need to stay in my time."

"Oh yeah, Inu-Yasha, you will be happy to know that I'm not going to school for 9 months because of this. I'm going to just fail this year and try harder next year"

"Feh, good. Who needs school any ways?"

"Ugh" Kagome said angrily looking up at him

Kagome suddenly looked pale and sick.

"Inu-Yasha, put me down now!"

Inu-Yasha put her down and she ran away and went behind a tree and vomited.

"Lady Kagome seems sick," Miroku said

"Is she okay?" asked Sango

Kagome walked back over.

"It's already starting, the morning sickness. Mom warned me about this."

"What is it?" asked Shippo

"It's when you're pregnant and you vomit for no reason at all and it comes and goes and you never know when it's gonna come."

"Wow, I never wanna be pregnant," said Shippo.

Kagome started laughing and so did Sango. Miroku and Inu-Yasha just looked at each other. Shippo just sat there with the most confused look on his face.

**A/N: **Hey! Well, I decided to change it a little. No more of Kagome stabbing herself, now she's going to keep the baby and each chapter is going to represent each month that she is pregnant. Just so you people know, I never indented on Kagome trying to commit suicide in my first try, I was in a depressed mood and took it out on my character. Very sorry, please forgive me. Kagome will live in this and I'm trying to fit humor in here so bare with me.


	3. Month Two

Kagome woke up one morning to feel herself unable to wake up.

"Inu-Yasha!"

Inu-Yasha ran over to see why Kagome was screaming.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't get up"

Inu-Yasha stared at her blankly, he noticed the slight bump on her stomach.

"What's wrong with your stomach?"

"I'm pregnant! Remember?"

"I forgot about getting fat during pregnancy"

Kagome gave him an evil look.

They finally got moving that morning. Suddenly Inu-Yasha took off with Kagome in his arms. He smelled Kikyo. They saw her in front of the same tree where Inu-Yasha and Kikyo kissed.

"Kagome is pregnant, eh?"

"How did you know?" Kagome said angrily

"I know a lot of things"

"Like what?" said Inu-Yasha

"Like how to get rid of it. I know you Kagome, you don't want to have it but you are because you don't want to sin and be a disgrace to your poor family. If it's gone, then you will have no where to go, no home to return to."

"Shut up!" said Kagome

Inu-Yasha was furious at what Kikyo was doing to Kagome.

"If you die, your spirit will go into my body and I will live forever as you."

Kagome was getting more and angrier as the more she spoke. Finally Kagome did something about it.

"If you ever try to harm my baby or even bother me again I will make sure you won't spend another moment in this world."

"What are you going to do? You are too much of a good girl to do anything about it."

"She may be, but I'm a bad boy"

Inu-Yasha ripped his talons through her flesh.

"Inu…Yasha" Kikyo said falling to the ground

"I've wanted to do that for a long time, you died and you have to move on. I love Kagome now and she's nothing like you!"

Kikyos' soul rose from her body with a smile on her face.

Her soul said "You were finally able to admit it, and my heart has stopped feeling for you because it's a false hope."

With that said her soul descended.

A/N Thank you to all who have reviewed so far, please, more reviews. If you have any ideas or suggestions please let me know!


	4. Month Three

Kagome returned to her time to see her doctor and get a check up. Inu-Yasha went with her but Kagome made him promise not to embarrass her. He also had to hear a hat, jeans, and a T-shirt. Kagome thought Inu-Yasha looked great in jeans and a shirt, it really showed off his muscles.

Once they got there the nurse took them in one of the doctors' rooms, Kagome sat in the chair and put her feet up on the foot rest. The nurse took her temperature and blood pressure. Everything was going great so far.

"The Doctor will be in shortly."

Kagome sat there tapping her fingers on the armrests of the chair. It was a very awkward moment. Kagome finally spoke up.

"What do you hope it's going to be?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ya know, like a boy or a girl?"

"Hmm, I'd have to say a boy. That way I can teach him how to fight."

"Do you always have to think about fighting?"

"Hey, you asked me."

Just then the doctor walked in. "Hope I didn't interrupt something."

"Not at all." Said Kagome who's face been completely red by now.

"Would you like to know now if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Yes please." Said Kagome ignoring Inu-Yashas' pleas for a boy.

The doctor was looking at the screen and examining Kagome's body for anything out of the ordinary.

"Well, everything looks fine, except one thing."

"What is it doctor?" asked Inu-Yasha who was getting worried now.

"I'm getting 2 heart beats, you are going to have twins."

"Why would that be wrong?" Kagome said more confused then ever.

"They are growing too close together, at this rate they will be joined to make Siamese twins. Kagome, you are going to have to under go surgery as soon as possible. Only one child will be able to live. They are a boy and a girl. Either one can live, you just must choose which."

Kagome looked at the screen, then at the doctor and then she looked at Inu-Yasha. How he wanted her to have a boy more then anything and how much his heart would open to a baby boy.

"Let the boy live, please."

"Alright then, next month you will under go surgery and you have to stay for about a week for us to watch your healing and how you progress."

Kagome and Inu-Yasha went back to the feudal era to tell everyone of the news they had to bring.

"Only one?" asked Shippo

"That's right, I'm going to have a baby boy."

"Why couldn't it have been a girl." Sighed Miroku

Sango hit him in the head.

"You weren't thinking of what I think you were, were you?"

"Sango, please remain calm. I was only thinking since it would be Kagome's daughter that she would have such fair beauty and she would be able to sense Jewel Shards as well. Really, Sango, you think that little of me?"

"Miroku, I'm sorry"

"Plus, when she got older, she could bear my child."

"I knew it!"

As Sango slapped Miroku Kagome stood up.

"When I have this surgery done, I want you all to be there with me. My family doesn't mind you staying there with them while I'm in the hospital. But, I want to see all your faces before and after my surgery."

"Of course we'll be there." Said everyone


	5. Month Four

"Is everything set up, mama?" asked Kagome getting ready to leave with Inu-Yasha for her surgery. Kagome had her mother set up a place for the whole gang to sleep when Kagome came in after her surgery, they couldn't stay at the hospital.

"Kagome, I want you to take this" Sad Sango handing her a ribbon. "What's this for?" "It's a ribbon that I've had since I was little. I hit my first demon wearing it." Kagome smiled but deep down she was a little disgusted that a demon's entrails probably was the last thing that the ribbon had touched.

"We better be off," said Inu-Yasha starting to get impatient. "Okay, bye you guys. See you after my surgery!"

They arrived at the hospital and they had a room all set up for Kagome for once she arrived. It was this nice light blue room that when you looked at the window there was a nice view of Mt. Fuji. The doctor came in.

Back at the Shrine:

"Do you think Kagome is going to be alright?"Asked Shippo who was worried about his friend. "I'm sure she will be, after all, she is Kagome, she can handle anything!" Sango hearing Miroku say that made her think that maybe he was really nervous deep down.

Hospital:

The doctor came in. "Have you decided if you want the boy or the girl to live?" Kagome and Inu-Yasha looked at each other. They both thought the same thing. A boy, that way he won't become a priestess and be destroyed (a demon and priestess genes can't sustain in one body). Kagome finally spoke up. "A Boy."

They prepped Kagome for her surgery. Cleaned her off. Put her hair in a bun in a shower cap. Drew the lines on her and made sure she was comfortable. Before they took her into surgery, she kissed Inu-Yasha and told him that she loved him.

Inu-Yasha was very impatient and paced back and forth until the rest of his friends showed up to wait for Kagome. He broke the snack machine trying to get snacks and he would have probably hurt a few doctors asking where his Kagome was.

Before any of his friends showed up, the doctor came out.

"How is she?"

"She's fine"

"My baby boy?"

"Perfect condition"

"Well, why are you out here?"

"I came to tell you…"

"Yes…"

"Kagome is…"

"Come on, just say it!"

"We found a lump on her breast"

"So? Ever think maybe it was a pimple?"

"No, I'm afraid you don't understand. It could possibly be a tumor, she could die from this."

Inu-Yasha felt himself cry.


	6. Month Five

Inu-Yasha walked into Kagome's room at the hospital to see her sleepy peacefully. Her baby was fine and still inside her. The other…well…she didn't want to think about it. He watched her sleep for awhile until she woke up. She smiled at Inu-Yasha, again, he could feel the tears coming.

"What's wrong?"

"Kagome, you're ill"

"What? No, Inu-Yasha, they fixed everything. It's fine now."

"No, the doctor came and talked to me."

"What did he say?"

"You have a tumor on your breast"

Kagome didn't how to react. She first was angry thinking it was her fault. Then she cried because she didn't want to leave Inu-Yasha or any of her friends. Then the doctor came in the room.

At the Shrine:

"I hope Kagome had her surgery well," said Sango.

"I'm sure she did, she's a tough girl. Nothing will take her out."

Sango looked at Miroku in shock, for once, there was no perverted comment hiding in what he was saying.

Shippo still didn't know what surgery, hospital, or doctor was. He decided not to try to figure it out and just smile and nod.

Back at the Hospital:

"Kagome, you can come back in a month for another operation. It won't grow or get any worse within a month but you will need to have something done before the baby is born."

Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha and they both agreed she would come back in a month and have the surgery. "Why can't I have it now?"

"The medication you were on to keep you under and the drugs we gave you to ease the pain are way too much to start anything else. If we started the operation, you would die from chemical poisoning."

"Alright, I'll make sure she's back next month for the operation," said Inu-Yasha.

Kagome smiled, for once, he was being calm and relaxed about a situation.


	7. Month Six

There was a silence when Kagome and Inu-Yasha returned from the future era. They saw Kagome looking pale and weak. She looked better then the night this all even started though. She was starting to feel dizzy and collasped into Inu-Yasha's arms and everyone ran to her side.

When she woke up she had a wash cloth on her head and a fire going beside her. She could smell soup that Kaede was making and incense burning in a near by house. She suspected they were exterminating a demon or something of the such.

She got up and peeked her head outside the window to see the whole village burnt to a crisp, it was a trap planned by a demon to make her think she was safe when she wasn't. To feel at home when she was far from it.

Soon a demon approached her.

"Hello, my name is Lulu of the Water. You have chosen to be here for a reason"

Kagome looking more confused then ever just decided to listen to what she had to say before she went off trying to attack her when she was pregnant and had cancer.

"You see, your child is in danger with you being a miko and all. Your in love with a demon and have a disease in you that could kill the child. We want you to give your baby up for a person who needs it, not some knocked up teenage whore!"

Kagome could feel the venom in her voice and they were almost as poisonous and hurtful as her words. She knew she was a little to young to have a child and she didn't want one until after she at least tried to finish high school.

"How would we do that? In fact, how do you even know me?" Asked the young helpless girl.

"We were friends of Kikyo, were that is. She betrayed us and when we heard of the new reincarnation of her we wanted to find her for ourselves and see if she was anything like her. When we saw your kindness to the injured, weak, and poor we wanted to help you for treating others so well."

Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes, this was a dream come true for her. But, she wanted to visit her child whenever she wanted and she wanted to be able to check up on her any time she wanted to. Lulu agreed to that and a promise that Kagome and her could be together once Kagome could handle the responsibilty was enabled.

After their encounter and the promises they had made with each other, Kagome agreed to bring the baby back once she had it. They had a black horse waiting for her outside the castle they held her in.

"Before I leave" asked Kagome "why did you have me see the village burnt down?"

Lulu looked puzzled "We didn't...but there is a chance you are seeing the future. A miko can sense jewel shards but there is much more then that. You can see the future, the past, and anywhere in the present. You just have to learn how to."

Kagome would talk to Kaede about that once she got back to the village.

Back at the Village:

Inu-Yasha was panicing, he could find Kagome and he couldn't find her scent anywhere. Then he heard a horse far away in the distant and he could faintly smell her. He took off and left the gang in the dust, they were sleeping anyway, sick of watching him pacing around.

Kagome appeared on a black horse and Inu-Yasha was turned on at the sight. He liked see her wind blow through her hair and the way her shirts was pressed against her frontal area. Her skirt was like a tease, it never came all the up but close to it.

When she got down he immediately embraced her. He showered her in kisses and carried her to the village.

"I must speak with Kaede"

Inu-Yasha carried her to Kaede's hut. Once they got there Kagome just blurted out "How do I see past, present, and future?" Kaede was in shock at how she knew. Kagome told her the story of what happened with the baby and Lulu.

After Kagome's long and overly detailed story, she told her this:

"All you need, is passion and focus, my child"


End file.
